


Смертезаменитель

by haissitall



Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: Тааффе/Рудольф, брак-по-расчёту!АУ.
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Eduard Taaffe
Kudos: 2





	Смертезаменитель

**Author's Note:**

> репост с фигбука, из работы-сборника "Love me Dead".

Тогда ему пришлось надеть свою военную униформу с массивными орденами, так отвратительно не шедшую его приземистой фигуре, так глупо подчёркивающую его живот и короткую шею. Он смотрел на Рудольфа виновато и ободряюще, а Рудольф старался не смотреть на него вовсе. Когда им сказали поцеловаться, он едва коснулся сухими губами щеки Рудольфа, причём только после того, как подождал с секунду, убедившись, что он не пошевелится.  
Перед этим он ещё сказал, что это была не его инициатива. Что так решил император, и что он, Тааффе, тут абсолютно вроде как не причём и такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и Рудольф. Рудольф разозлился и ответил, что даже если это правда, то он, Тааффе, ещё ничтожнее, чем он думал, раз так легко покорился воле императора и вышел за ненавистного ему человека. Как раб подчиняется хозяину. Тааффе было нечего ответить, и он поклонился, уходя. Последний раз. Какая педантичная приверженность этикету! Тогда, за, сколько, полчаса до заключения брака, Рудольф всё ещё был принцем, хотя к тому моменту уже подписал все бумаги. Что выходит из императорской семьи, что сохраняет личный титул, даже фамилию, но никогда, никогда не будет наследником престола. Ему сказали, что если он подпишет, то остальных заговорщиков пощадят. Он им не поверил, но всё равно подписал, потому что не простил бы себе иного.  
Заговорщиков не пощадили, Рудольф остался элегантно убранным с дороги, а Тааффе дали очередной орден и мужа младше его на двадцать пять лет.  
Тааффе порекомендовал ему «вести себя достойно», «не устраивать различного рода провокаций» и «прежде всего, успокоиться». При этой рекомендации он держал его за плечи и мягко улыбался, обещая ему, что его оставят в покое, если он будет хорошо себя вести.  
Рудольф кивнул, отмахнулся от его рук и пошёл устраивать провокации. Например, он говорил лупающим глазами девушкам полусвета, сидящим очень близко на мягких кушетках, что его силой вынудили выйти замуж. «Он… обижает вас?» — спросила одна, и Рудольф рассмеялся. Пока нет, знаете. Пока он только кричит и целомудренно лапает меня за коленки. Но это ведь пока.  
Тааффе кричал на него, видимо, решив отыграться за все те годы, когда ему это не было дозволено. Его увещевания вязли на ушах болотной тиной. Прекратите ломать комедию, Рудольф! Чего вы добиваетесь, Рудольф? Я желаю вам только добра, Рудольф! Он очень любил его имя, тоже, наверное, потому что раньше не мог так его называть.  
Рудольф лениво грубил ему в ответ. Что ему ещё остаётся делать кроме как ломать трагедию, а, герр министр-президент? Его не выпускали даже из города. Временно, если верить Тааффе. Но Рудольф ему не верил, как не верил тому, что его друзей не повесят, втихаря, вероломно, что Андраши, его милый Андраши с буйной копной волос, и улыбкой от уха до уха, и мягкими тёплыми губами, не будет болтаться в петле.  
На самом деле, Тааффе он видел редко, постоянно сбегая из дома и по возможности там не ночуя. Бывали случаи, правда, когда его приволакивали туда, в этот игрушечный городской особняк, под ясны очи его разочарованного супруга. Слуги тащили его, с заплетающимися ногами и уже окончательно заплёвшимся языком, к унитазу, в который он мог благополучно блевать, пока Тааффе уже продумывал, что скажет на скандале завтра. Однажды — и чёрт его знает, как он это запомнил — однажды в одну из таких ночей он начал Тааффе целовать. Тот был в тёмно-синем халате, очень приятным на ощупь, да, это Рудольф почему-то тоже точно помнит, его ткань было хорошо сжимать, требовательно притягивая к себе. Рудольф бормотал ему что-то про супружеский долг и смеялся над его растерянностью.  
Тааффе быстро брезгливо отпихнул его от себя. С трудом отпихнул. Он был слабее, очевидно, и Рудольф никогда не забудет, каким беззащитным он показался тогда, в своём же доме, в своей же немного старомодно обставленной спальне, перед своим же пьяным, еле стоящим на ногах мужем, навязанным плевавшим на него императором.  
После этого Рудольф решил, что ломать комедию действительно пора заканчивать.  
Резать вены ему помешал всё тот же чёртов Тааффе, оказавшийся дома в не то время. В борьбе за бритву, в которой у него было преимущество как у того, кто не сидел в ванной, он выдернул её из его рук. На его модном костюме и немного устаревшем, но всё ещё стильном лице оказалась кровь от непродолжительной возни. Он стоял над ним и молчал, тяжело дыша. Кровь ему шла. Она запачкала его воротник и щёку, и выедала чёрные пятна на сером пиджаке, алея на белом грудном платочке. Он постоял так немного, не пытаясь её с себя стереть, не пытаясь ничего сказать, смотря на него, голого, тоже испачканного, абсолютно нечитаемым плоским взглядом. Потом развернулся и ушёл, хлопнув дверью.  
Рудольф вылез из ванны, подумывая набрать в неё побольше воды, чтобы попытаться в ней утопиться. Дверь из спальни, совмещённой с ванной комнатой, оказалась заперта. Рудольф спустился по ней на пол и обхватил колени. Комедия, кажется, и вправду подошла к концу.  
Совсем скоро к нему пришёл психиатр, задававший ему какие-то глупые вопросы, на которые он давал такие же глупые ответы, не обращая внимания на то, как сжимается рука сидящего рядом Тааффе на его локте. Он с ним так и не заговорил, но зато пошёл потом что-то обсуждать с доктором, опять заперев за собой дверь. Рудольф понимал, к чему всё шло. К чему привела его непозволительная ошибка. Уже сейчас Тааффе наверняка спешил бегло проконсультироваться с его отцом, который, наверное, уже успел его забыть. «Кто? Рудольф?» — скажет он. «А, Рудольф. Да. Под замок? Домашний арест? Объявить сумасшедшим? Ну, как хотите. Да, конечно. Вам виднее. Я ведь отдал его вам».  
Тогда Рудольф перестал есть. Сперва его уговаривала съесть хоть кусочек горничная, приносившая подносы и бинтовавшая его запястья. Потом, после того, как он не прикасался ни к чему на фарфоровых тарелках всего пять дней, к нему наконец зашёл Тааффе. Рудольф лежал тогда на своей кровати, пялясь на обои, и еле перевёл на него взгляд.  
Тааффе взял со столика поднос с остывшим обедом, который ему всё равно исправно приносили, как и завтраки, и полдники, и ужины, и поставил его на кровать, присев рядом.  
— Ешьте.  
— Нет.  
— Рудольф, — завёл свою песню Тааффе, погладив его по плечу, — прошу вас…  
— Какая вам разница?  
Вопрос был задан абсолютно честно, и повис в воздухе, застывшем от тишины.  
— Разве вам не хочется от меня избавиться? — продолжил Рудольф. — Это потому что мы не переспали? — Рудольф поднял на него взгляд. — Вы хотите со мной переспать? — он приподнялся и потянулся куда-то к его щеке, которая недавно была вымазана кровью.  
Тааффе отшатнулся от него. — Как вы смеете… Когда я увидел вас, в той ванне, в крови, я… — отвернулся. — Ваш отец мне никогда не простит, если с вами что-то случится.  
— А, так это о нём, — лёг он назад. — Я понял.  
— Вы ничего не поняли, — скакнул его голос нервной волной. Тааффе встал и потёр глаза. — Ешьте.  
— Нет.  
— Вы не оставляете мне никакого выбора. — Опять он стоял над ним с разбитым выражением лица. — Мне придётся приказать кормить вас насильно.  
Кормить насильно. Это то, что ему уготовано теперь, это тюрьма, это статус сумасшедшего… Какой он дурак, что решил резать вены. Надо было прыгать с моста, надо было выпросить у кого-нибудь револьвер (у него все отобрали, ну, «временно»), надо было… Было столько возможностей, когда у него ещё была свобода. Теперь они будут засовывать ему еду в глотку.  
— Последний шанс, Рудольф.  
Он не ответил.  
— Хорошо.  
Тааффе ушёл, оставив его ждать, когда ему придут заламывать руки и зажимать нос, заставляя открыть рот.  
После первого раза ему показалось, что он может это выдержать. Ничего особо страшного. Просто очень, очень неприятно. Он почти не сопротивлялся. Но когда они пришли во второй раз, когда к нему шагнули, чтобы схватить его, в нём оборвался какой-то тонкий канатик. Это будет повторяться. Это будет повторяться хоть всю его жизнь. Он почувствовал себя таким беспомощным и униженным, что отшатнулся от них и каким-то не своим голосом сказал, что будет есть. Он давился супом, приправленным слезами, под присмотром той сердобольной горничной, жалеющей его и гладящей по спине. В перерыве между ложками Рудольф просил её помочь ему сбежать. Она ничего не ответила, и Рудольф уставился назад в свою миску.  
Окно было слишком низко. Он просто сломает себе ноги и всё. Повеситься оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось поначалу. За каждую попытку Тааффе проводил с ним воспитательную беседу и ненадолго отбирал книги. Письменные принадлежности у него отобрали ещё в самом начале как что-то, способное возбудить его больной разум, и так и не вернули.  
Утопиться в ванне было ожидаемо сложно. После первой же попытки Тааффе объявил ему, что Рудольф теперь будет принимать ванны только в чьём-либо присутствии.  
— В чьём-либо — это в вашем? — попытался съязвить сдавленным голосом Рудольф.  
— Если вам так хочется. Хотя, конечно, я не смогу быть с вами каждый раз.  
И он действительно не был каждый раз, но зато когда был, то позволял себе больше обычного слуги. Закатывал рукава на рубашке и поливал ему голову из ковша, присев рядом. Его муж. Этот статус, да ещё то, что он стал (наверное стал, Рудольф это смутно себе представлял) его опекуном… опекуном своего бедного, запутавшегося в закоулках разума сумасшедшего супруга… развязывал ему руки. Его развязанные руки бродили по телу Рудольфа, уже даже не притворяясь его мыть, и, несмотря на то, что Рудольф был в ванне, он редко когда чувствовал себя таким грязным.  
Время шло. Тааффе приходил к нему, спрашивал, как прошёл его день, ждал немного, чтобы убедиться, что Рудольф ему либо съязвит, либо ничего не ответит, а потом рассказывал про какую-то белиберду вроде новых школ, дорог, тендеров, законопроектов и министров. Иногда что-то про театр, иногда что-то про новую моду или внешнюю политику, и Рудольф на всё одинаково редко и одинаково грубо отвечал.  
Но вот в последнее время он говорил всё меньше, а заходил всё чаще. Садился в своё кресло и смотрел на Рудольфа взглядом, которым смотрят на котят, прежде чем их утопить.  
— Вы хотите умереть, Рудольф? — сказал он ему, и как всегда понять, что он сейчас имеет в виду, было невозможно. Непроницаемое лицо, пробивающийся где-то шутливый тон.  
Замечательный вопрос, конечно. С его-то впечатляющим списком попыток самоубийства. Но ведь Рудольф уже давно пил таблетки. Разговаривал с психологом, приходящим к нему по вторникам. Днями просто лежал в своей кровати, обложенный книгами; поднимал голову, когда Тааффе с ним заговаривал, даже смотрел на него иногда. В общем, выражаясь словами Тааффе, «делал прогресс».  
— Вы издеваетесь надо мной…  
— Я не буду вас останавливать, — со вздохом сказал он. Нейтрально так, как будто только что разрешил ему попользоваться своим шампунем, потому что его кончился. Встал (Рудольф в очередной раз заметил, как он опирается на подлокотники, когда встаёт) и ушёл.  
И оставил дверь открытой.  
Рудольф медленно вышел из своей комнаты, босиком, в ночнушке, которую он не переодевал на день, потому что какой смысл. Он был за пределами своей комнаты без сопровождения, без ненавязчиво поддерживающих его за локти рук, без точного маршрута, проложенного в сад во внутреннем дворике и больше никуда, а он стоял и пялился в открывшийся перед ним коридор возможностей.  
И что теперь ему делать.  
Он всё ещё был его мужем. У него всё ещё была такая удобная для всех графа в биографии как «бывший сумасшедший», хотя, очевидно, бывших в этом деле не бывает.  
Нет, он мог уехать, жить отдельно. Но какой с этого будет толк. Он представлял себе жизнь, которую начнёт вести, сразу так подробно, что уже и не хотелось за неё приниматься, как не хочется писать уже проработанную в планах книгу. За ним будут следить. Он снова начнёт пить. Может быть, писать бесполезные озлобленные статейки, которые будут пропускать в печать из жалости. Будет ходить на охоты. Смотреть на птиц в бинокли. Может быть, его даже будут куда-нибудь приглашать. Он будет туда ходить и среди всех этих людей ему будет так скучно, что уж лучше бы он был заперт в городском особнячке под присмотром своего болезненно заботливого супруга.  
Конечно, он бы мог покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
Рудольф смотрел на нож в курице на большой круглой тарелке на длинном столе, за которым он сидел один. Его бы раньше на километр не подпустили к такому ножу. Он бы раньше не сидел здесь один. Тааффе теперь его избегал, кажется. Можно было бы подумать, что он на работе, но, почитав газеты, Рудольф понял, что Тааффе теперь заняться было нечем: он ушёл в отставку. Причём не только что, а уже какое-то время назад. Видимо, не хотел ему рассказывать.  
Ему тут же стало понятно, почему Тааффе его выпустил — ну что уж тут теперь, какая разница. Его отцу более угождать незачем, пусть Рудольф хоть идёт топиться в каком-нибудь вонючем канале — Тааффе уже не нужно будет держать ответ за то, как он мог такое допустить.  
Плевать ему на Рудольфа абсолютно. То, что могло показаться одержимым желанием контроля — простая тяга выслужиться старого бюрократа. Рудольфу… даже было обидно. Ему было обидно. Он посмаковал ещё это слово и посмеялся. И ещё посмеялся. Ха-ха-ха. Ему обидно.  
Смех спустился куда-то вниз, в грудь, а потом снова вышел наружу и начал булькать в его рту подступившими к горлу слезами. Даже сраному Тааффе он не нужен. Надо было трахаться с ним тогда. Боже. Он захотел назад. Он захотел начать резать себе вены этим ножом, не счистив с него панировку, но только чтобы Тааффе вбежал в столовую и остановил его. И посадил бы под замок, и рассказывал ему какой-то бред, со своим этим абсолютно плоским, конформистским взглядом на всё от политики до костюмов в театре. Ему нужно было это. Он сжимал свои плечи и слышал свои всхлипы в абсолютно пустой столовой. Тут только он и курица. И нож.  
Дверь в спальню Тааффе открыта. Тааффе сидит на кровати, над чем-то склонившись, можно хорошо рассмотреть его широкую квадратную спину в сероватой рубашке, перекрещенной белыми подтяжками. Он перебирает, кажется, письма. Рудольф делает шаг, и он вздрагивает, оборачивается и картинно хватается за сердце.  
— Вы меня испугали, — бесцветно говорит он и отворачивается назад. Быстро просматривает остальные конверты и бросает их на тумбу.  
Рудольф присаживается рядом. Они молчат, сидя рядом друг с другом. Тишина шершавая, как тюль.  
— Вы можете уехать, я вас не держу, — говорит Тааффе.  
— Куда уехать?  
— Куда хотите. В пределах страны, конечно. И не в Венгрию, ни в одну из их земель. Можете вот в Тироль, например. Я там жил, там хорошо. Сейчас особенно. Поезжайте.  
— Я не хочу уезжать.  
После некоторого молчания Тааффе устало отвечает: — Не важно. Оставайтесь в Вене. Я всё равно уезжаю.  
— Вы уезжаете?  
Тааффе встаёт, облокачивается на подоконник. — Мне нет смысла здесь оставаться. Я продаю дом и возвращаюсь в Эллишау.  
— Я еду с вами.  
Тааффе по профессиональной привычке не показывает своего удивления, но он удивлён: он молчит.  
— Я хочу быть с вами, — как-то виновато звучит Рудольф. И добавляет: — Вы единственный, кто у меня есть. Позвольте мне с вами поехать.  
— Я… — обрывает сам себя Тааффе, стоит руки в боки. Рудольф почувствует себя провинившимся учеником, сидя вот так перед ним, со сложенными на коленях ладонями. Наконец он медленно опускается с ним рядом. — Я не знал, что…  
Рудольф обнимает его. Он пахнет своим неизменным одеколоном. Его руки как-то сразу ложатся Рудольфу на талию, так очень правильно на ней умещаясь.  
— Рудольф…  
Рудольф целует его в губы, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, увлекая его дальше на кровать. Так хорошо он себя чувствовал только раз:  
когда резал вены в ванне.


End file.
